The New World Takeover: Rise of M Bison
by Righetti Joe
Summary: M Bison is a Machiavellian, Sun Tzu strategist who uses many laws of power and warfare on his quest to achieving his end result of forming a one world government system under his New World Takeover NWT initiative.
1. The Beginnings

_**Plot**_

M Bison is a Machiavellian, Sun Tzu strategist who uses many laws of power and warfare on his quest to achieving his end result of forming a one world government system under his New World Takeover (NWT) initiative. M Bison and his occult criminal organization the Shadowlaw are also at war with their archenemy Akuma and the Black Dragon Society. Both organizations have learned secrets that enable them to use and control the limitless power of the subconscious mind.

*Crossover: Sun Tzu's The Art of War (nonfiction) and Street Fighter (fiction).

"_**Even a sheet of paper has two sides." Japanese Proverb**_

I wake up from my unconscious state; the room is poorly lit with one weak light bulb working; I can't move my arms because I'm helplessly tied to a chair! How did this happen? I was always careful, always two steps ahead of my enemies! I mastered deceit; I climbed to the top though my cunning ways. Heck, I made a whole nation believe that I am some kind of a hero. But I made one mistake-I went against my instincts, and now I'm paying the price for this crucial mishap. Wait! Someone else is in the room, It's The General, and I shout at him, "M Bison you coward, look at me!" How did I get here? Well, they say to solve a problem, one must go back to the beginning. And the beginnings of this story started 30 years ago…..

**30 Years ago: The Beginnings**

_**In Germany**_. Mark, only a month's old baby, cried loudly in his crib; his voice was barely heard amongst the chaos of the adults in the room yelling and arguing while the house phone rang.

RING! RING! RING!

Kamila, a beautiful brown haired, tall skinny woman walked over and picked up the receiver, "hello?"

Voice of a strange man over the phone: "Tell your no good socialist husband that we're coming for his whole family!"

"You stop harassing us! Leave my family alone!" Yelled Kamila, as Josef grabs the receiver away from her. "Who is this?"

"The man who's going to send you to your maker you stupid arrogant socialist bastard!" The voice replied.

"I'm not scared of you!"

"Well, you should be, because I'm sending men over your house right now!"

"Go head! Send anybody you want, just don't send anybody you want back!" Says Josef as he slammed down the receiver.

"This is the third threat call today and I was followed around today again by government officials! I don't feel safe raising my children in this country anymore!" Cries Kamila

"What will you have me do? I'm a simple soldier, I lead men into war! I don't control politics and I can't control the fact that the people of Germany want me to be president!" said Josef

"Your power over the army, the admiration of the people for you, and your stance on social issues is seen as a big threat to the new political party in power! Our family is not safe here. My mother is currently living in Russia, we can move there until things calmed down here."

"I love my country; for years, I fought bravely in her honor! Risk my life! I want Junior, our oldest son to be the next General of the Army. But you want me to run now?" Asked Josef forcefully

"We have no allies here; your own brothers and sisters turned against you! Junior is only 10 years old, he has enough time to decide his future; I am not asking you to run! I am asking you to look at Junior and now look at your new born son Mark! If we don't leave now, they may not grow to be grown men capable of leading your army." Said Kamila as she cried.

"Please don't cry! I put my family first before anything, you know that! We can move to Russia for now and keep an eye on Germany from there, ok?

"Really? Oh thank you honey, I'll pack, we can catch the next plane out!" Said a relieved and excited Kamila.

_**Five years later In Russia. **_Josef, a 40 years old man, with dark black hair and brown eyes, was a former five star general in Germany; he was well respected and was regarded as an overall great guy. He was a millionaire whom was also a philanthropist; a soldier of war that advocated for world peace, and saw war as only an occasional necessary step to achieving peace. As a rag to riches self-made man himself, he was frustrated on how uneven and unbalance the world wealth had become; he was particularly appalled at how lobbyist and special interest used money to control the government and public policy. Although, he spoiled his sons, especially Mark, he constantly tried to teach his sons values and humbleness. Junior, a very handsome, charismatic young man, athletically built, with dark brown hair, was rebellious and rarely listened to his father; Mark on the other hand, a sharp skinny kid with dark black hair loved to listen to his father's wisdom and talks of the past and of philosophy.

"You see son, the world is controlled by weak privileged men. The politicians, the men in power never had to look a man in the eyes before they kills em; they never had to risk their lives for what they believe in. I, on the other hand, had risked my life and bled on the battle field and I have the scars to prove it. I think if it was required for presidents and their sons to fight in wars that they've started, we would have a lot fewer wars! The men of politicians start war, the soldiers fight the war. Men are creatures of self interest, so as long as there are many governments, there will always be war. Because each government will only look after the best interest and survival of its people; this is why we need a one world governmental system!" said Josef as he walked to the closet and took out a burgundy red military uniform accompanied by a burgundy red and black military cap with a silver symbol of a skull that had a lightning shape dent on the forehead and two wings attached on each side, which he calls "The Bison Symbol"; the uniform was completed by a military green cape, "see son, this uniform has been passed down to me from your grandfather, general Bison, which is where your brother Junior's middle name comes from; it's a symbol of power and honor and of the pride of our family. I was hoping to pass it on to your older brother Junior, but he doesn't deserve that honor; you will one day wear this symbolic uniform with great pride."

"Wow can I wear it now?" asked an excited Mark

"Ha ha, it won't fit you now; in due time son." Replied Josef.

"Father, can you tell me how these bad men get to be so powerful?" Asked Mark

"It's complicated son. Some of'em were born with a silver spoon in their mouths and power was given to them. Others used their intelligence to deceive and maneuver their way up the power structure." Josef replied. "Amongst beast, only the strong survives and thrives. Amongst men, the strong survives but only the intelligent thrives. So you must develop your physical body and learn to fight to survive when you need to, but you must develop your mind to thrive in this world; you need to learn to be both a fox and a lion!"

Hence, as a boy, Mark learned to hate and distrust governments. As a young man, Mark admired his father and wanted to grow up and be a great man like his father. Mark's older brother, Junior on the other hand was the family outcast; he was frequently in trouble with the law. Worse of all, he was involved with the syndicate known as the Black Dragon Society (BDS), a secret underground, occult criminal organization, which was rumored to be headed by Akuma.


	2. The Black Dragon Society & The Shadowlaw

The Black Dragon Society was founded in Japan by Akuma's Sensei Goutetsu. Goutetsu now a feeble looking 70 years old man whom usually dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, started the Black Dragon Society as a secret underground brotherhood that was design to fight for and protect the people of Japan from the oppression of criminals and corrupted public officials. Goutetsu, a master in the martial arts style known as Assassination's Fist, wore a set of large prayer beads around his neck that symbolized his supreme leadership of the organization. Goutetsu thought his students to master their chi and their minds first and foremost, then to master the physical body; he helped his students to develop and use a higher percentage of their minds, which allowed them to become faster and stronger than the average human being. Two of Goutetsu's students stood out: Akuma and his older brother Gouken. Akuma, in his early 20's with reddish hair, normally wore a black gi with the Japanese Kanji for "10" written in bright red on the back of it, had an aggressive, ambitious and dominating personality; he never smiled and always looked focus and slightly angry. This was in sharp contrast to his brother Gouken, whom was 10 years older, with a bolding head and long graying beard, usually dressed in a dark gray gi and had a very calmed and laid back demeanor. Goutetsu told his protégés that one of them would wear the prayer beads and hence take over as the next leader of the Black Dragon Society one day. Based on their personalities and strength, Akuma was given the responsibility of growing the Black Dragon Society to other chosen countries in Asia; Gouken was assigned the responsibility to train the Black Dragon Society warriors. Under the two master students, the Black Dragon Society became a very well organized and well trained organization; it became the most powerful secret society in Asia. But with neither Goutetsu's knowledge nor approval, instead of fighting crime, the Black Dragon Society, under Akuma's orders, started controlling crime; it charged criminals and criminal organizations such as the Yakuza and the Triad a crime fee and were only allowed to commit certain crimes; those who refuse to pay or obey were severely punished or killed.

"Please stop this brother! This is not in the mission of our master!" Pleaded Gouken

"You and our master's poetic, idealistic, beautiful and romantic versions of the world are wrong! I'm a realist, and I know that we can never stop crime; the goal should be to control, direct and benefit from it!" Replied Akuma forcefully

"You're wrong; there is hope and good in mankind! We have to represent that good, that's the message of our master!"

"You sound like a child brother! The way the world really is, is far from the way it should be. You're living in a dream world and I'm living in reality; but believe what you must. But please know this brother; if you are against the movement of the future, you are as dead as the past! I will not hesitate to kill you if you are in the way of my plans!" Said Akuma as he turned his back and walk away.

Akuma's evil competitive spirit wanted more power, so he expended the organization to Europe, again without Goutetsu's permission. The Black Dragon Society first expended to Russia and all the major criminal organizations fell under its rule and control. Akuma temperately moved to Russia to personally monitor and guide the organization's first expansion outside of Asia. Junior, who was known as a troubled young man, welcomed the organization and worked hard to not only pay the criminal dues, but to be recruited into the organization. Junior was eventually granted entry into the Black Dragon Society and within a short time, he became a very profitable, top earner and important member; Junior was the first non Asian in the organization and felt right at home; Akuma was impressed with Junior's work ethic and ambition and took him under his wings as his protégé. Junior learned many powerful fighting techniques and occult secrets from the organization, which he passed on to his younger brother Mark.

One day, while training Mark, Junior said, "Here is what I learned from the Black Dragon Society aka BDS, 99.8 percent of human beings only use 5 percent of their minds; .2 percent of people in the world learn to use more of their minds thru meditation, training or were simply born with that gift. These people are able to control the invisible energies in the universe and do amazing things. I will not only train you to develop your body, but your mind and spirit little brother." Mark loved both his father and brother very much, but they were pulling him in opposite directions. His father Josef was teaching him psychology, politics, war and strategy, because he wanted his son to enter politics. Josef felt that he spent his entire life carrying orders from powerful men, and he wanted Mark to be the man making the decisions and directing orders. Josef told Mark that politics is often more vicious than war, so he must learn to be a good judge of character. Junior on the other hand, was teaching Mark about crime, occult secrets, fighting and the rules of the streets. Mark paid more attention to his brother than his father, because he was drawn to his brother's charisma and the fact that Junior was closer to his age.

As Junior quickly climbed the organizational latter, he made many enemies. One of which, was a young and ambitious warrior known as the Silent Tiger; very few people knew his actual identity because he normally wore a golden mask of a tiger and rarely spoke. The Silent Tiger was malicious towards and envious of Junior for two reasons. First he detested the idea of a non-Asian man having such a high level position in the organization; second, Junior who had only been with the organization for a short period of time, was ranked above the Silent Dragon. Junior however had one weakness that the Silent Tiger was able to take advantage of-women. Junior was obsessed with women and wanted to be around them all the time and they loved him in return. The Silent Tiger set up a chance encounter between Junior and Victoria. Victoria was a beautiful young petite Japanese woman with brunet hair and green eyes, who served as Akuma's favorite mistress. She always wore an old family necklace. At first she resisted Akuma's approaches, but Akuma threatened her family, so to protect her family, she reluctantly became one of Akuma's many mistresses. Victoria was depressed and unhappy about her life as a servant to Akuma and she saw the young and charismatic Junior as a breath of fresh air; Junior a ladies' man finally fell in love.

At a festival at Akuma's secret mansion, while Akuma was drinking amongst his henchmen celebrating the Black Dragon's Society's success, Junior followed Victoria upstairs to a guestroom as she pretended to be fixing furniture in the room. "You shouldn't be here!" says Victoria, "but I cannot bring myself to tell you to leave or to tell you to stay!"

Junior walked over, grabbed and kissed Victoria. They made love for hours. Lying in bed under the covers, Victoria said, "I've always heard about you from the other mistresses you know; they always talk about you! Some said you are cute, others said they would love to date you and still others said they wondered how you looked naked! And there are rumors that many of them have seen you naked!"

"Oh, well, those are only rumors! Replied Junior with a blush. "And do tell me, what says you?"

"I think you are a very intelligent young man, but I think you finally made the fatal mistake that will lead to your downfall; by falling in love and having an affair with me and vise versa, you have tested the status of Akuma. Although Goutetsu is still the supreme leader of the Black Dragon Society, Akuma is seen as the alpha male and the active leader of the group; my love, your actions will greatly challenge Akuma's status and ego if it were to get out. To make matters worse my love, I must reveal to you that I am three months pregnant! I tried to deny and hide it, but I am and it is starting to show!"

"Baby, you should have told me a long time ago! We are not safe here anymore; I would have set plans for us to escape!"

"Escape where? There is no place on earth that Akuma's wrath wouldn't find us!"

"You don't think I know I have taken a stupid risk?!' Asked Junior angrily

"Then why take it? You are on the fast track! You are climbing the organizational ladders fast! Why have affairs with me when it could ruin you?!"

"Because love is stupid! My father always told me many things that I never listened to. But one thing he said stuck with me-and that is that intuition is greater than logic and that logic is greater than emotions. I've always followed that philosophy until I met you! My emotions- my love for you is all that is great in my live!"

The Silent Tiger spread the word of the affair and of the pregnancy amongst other Black Dragon Society members and the rumor trickled up to Akuma. The Silent Tiger, pretending to support Junior, told him:

"Akuma has found out about you and Victoria. He is not a man that forgives or forgets; you broke one of the main laws of power-never offend the master without being ready and able to overthrow him. If I were you I would start to prepare for war."

Junior well aware of Akuma's reputation for brutality became deeply concerned and fearful; in a state of nervousness, he started recruiting men and forming his own group to protect Victoria, his family and himself. The Silent Tiger then confirmed to Akuma of witnessing both the affair and of Junior building an army of men to attack Akuma.

Playing on Akuma's ego, The Silent Tiger said, "You must not let this incident go unpunished master, for the group will lose respect for your leadership and authority! You must make an example out of this insult! He is still weak and trying to build an army, you must crush him now!"

"Insolent! You dare counsel me?!" Yelled Akuma, "When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you! Next time you're in my presence, you only speak when spoken to! When I say jump, you say how high! When I say run, you say how fast!"

"Yes master, I'm sorry! I mean no disrespect…please forgive me."

Akuma tried to look calm and unmoved, but, after hearing of Junior's disrespectful and threatening actions from various sources and now from The Silent Tiger, Akuma was visibly disturbed and angry. "I shall personally handle this myself; I will crush his whole family and end his bloodline!"

"May I speak master?"

"Do so with caution!"

"It would not be wise to kill Junior yourself, for that would make you look vulnerable to the men; you are the great Akuma, you should not be seen dealing with such petty issues as fighting over a woman. But at the same time, you cannot afford to let this disrespect go unpunished! An example is needed!"

"Get to your point!"

"Hence, let me be your cat's paw; let me kill his whole family for you. That will keep your hands clean, at the same time, make an extreme example!"

Akuma studied the Silent Tiger for moment; then he ordered him to murder Junior and his entire family and to have Junior's decapitated head delivered to him on a silver platter. The Silent Tiger gladly accepted. Akuma still had strong emotions for Victoria and could not physically harm her. Hence, he ordered Victoria to return to Japan and have an abortion and spend the rest of her life living in shame while under the strict surveillance of Akuma's men.

The Silent Tiger and a group of Black Dragon Society henchmen went to Junior's home and attacked and killed Josef and Kamilla first. Then the Silent Tiger faced Junior via a one on one battle. Junior and the Silent Tiger fought a tough fight in which the Silent Tiger's left pinky finger was cut off, but eventually Junior lost and died. When it came time to kill young Mark, the Silent Tiger raise and pointed his sword with his left hand towards Mark as blood from his hand ran down the sword; but then turned around and walked away. He had mercy on him; Mark was only nine years old. The Silent Tiger disobeyed Akuma's direct order of crushing the enemy completely. However, with his cunning maneuvering, he was able to rid himself of a leading competitor, while at the same time gaining favor with the master which led to his quick advancement into important and powerful positions within the Black Dragon Society. Eventually the Silent Tiger received the highest honor that a member could attain-the title of "Dragon Head". The Dragon Heads formed the leadership body of the organization that advised and counseled Akuma.

After the death of his family, Mark's world fell apart. His father's side of the family fought over his father's wealth and estate. They stole everything and give nothing to Mark; they did not even provide a place for him to live. Mark's grandmother from his mother's side of the family took him in. She lived in poverty, but was a kind and very wise woman. As a widow to a five star general and also a stepmother of one, she valued toughness, discipline and the study of warfare. Hence, she thought her grandson to study philosophy, psychology and strategy. Mark lived in poverty but was happy; he became very attached to his grandmother.

"Is that my parents?" Asked young Mark as he pointed to a black and white picture of a young couple on the wall.

"Yes Bison, it was the first time your dad came to my house to asked your grandfather permission to date your mother. He was so scared. Eventually your grandfather took your father in as his own son." Grandma replied. "This one is of your grandfather, you did not get a chance to meet him; you would have loved him. In fact, your father named your older brother Junior after him-general Bison, that's where your middle name came from. Your father learned all his virtues from him; he too like your father was a military man."

The wall was filled with black and white pictures, including one of general Bison and Josef as a young man; in it, general Bison is in his trademark burgundy red military uniform and young Josef is wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The picture next to that one was of a beautiful young woman with a welcoming beautiful smile; she had a slightly broken front tooth. Grandma looked down and saw Mark weeping and said, "stop crying my child; you have to be a realist. You cannot change the past and you cannot bring your parents back, you can only learn from it. Your grandfather, a wise man once said: 'use the knowledge and lessons, both pains and gains of the past to better utilize the tools of today to shape the future the way you want.' That's how you have to live your life everyday, understood?!"

"Yes grandma!"

"And you don't mind me calling you Bison do you? It's just that you remind me so much of your grandfather. Even though, your older brother Junior carried his name, everything about you reminds me of my late husband, you resemble him so much!"

"It's ok grandma, I don't mind, you can call me M Bison, get it? M for Mark?"

"ha ha, yes, I got it! M Bison, I like it, I'll call you that from now on."

M Bison learned a lot from his grandmother; he learned to be a lover of knowledge and to study great leaders from history. He became very dependent on her for his needs, comfort and caring. However, his grandmother passed away of natural causes. M Bison now was forced to live on the streets and fend for himself. Although he looked skinny and nerdy, M Bison learned how to fight and of the rules of the streets from his older brother Junior; he fought and defeated bullies twice his size that earned him a lot of respect amongst his peers. He was still a lover of knowledge; he would steal books over food. M Bison would soon find a way to apply his streets smarts and book knowledge: the neighborhood street gangs.

In the neighborhood there were five main street gangs: the Shadow, the 5th Street Crew, the Rejects, The North Elephants, and the Alphas. The weakest crew was the Shadow. M Bison reasoned that he would be more valuable in the Shadow and become the backbone of their weak leader known as Gief (real name Zangief). Gief was a 19 year old, tall, muscular, brute young man with a Mohawk hairstyle; more of henchman than a leader, M Bison thought. He planed of become indispensable to Gief. M Bison told Gief that he can transform the Shadow into the most powerful and wealthy gang in town. He had a plan to destroy and weaken the other four major gangs. "We will play our enemies like a game of chess." M Bison said.

1) _Use smoke screen. 2) Cut the head, and the body will fall!_, "Zacof is a strong leader, his crew respect him thru love and fear, if we eliminate him, the whole gang will run astray." Explained M Bison. He then set a car on fire a block away from Zacof's house, a 24 years old street hustle and effective leader of the Alphas. People ran to the scene to see what had happened. Bison and pretty crazy Vega (13 years old at the time) went up stairs to Zacof's apartment. People called Vega pretty crazy, because he was pretty and he was absolutely crazy. Recently moved from Spain to Russia, Vega loved playing with knives; he had a fetish of cutting open animals. A few minutes later, Zacof was thrown out the window with three knives stuck in his back. Bison and Pretty Vega unlocked the back window and snuck out the back of the apartment for a clear getaway. The Alphas fell apart without their leader and the Shadows absolved what was left of them.

_3) Spread rumors to destroy the enemy's reputation. _4) The best weapon against an enemy is another enemy. 5) Find the enemy's dark secrets/blackmail.

"We need political connection and police protection." Said M Bison

"It's all about who you know in this world, we're involved in crime, nobody wants to get close to us." Replied Gief

"My father told me it's not about whom you know. It's about what you know about who you know. These powerful men may not want to get close to us, but they won't have a choice; they'll have to work with us."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Let me handle that, just do your part of the plan."

M Bison followed around and collected dirty secrets and information on the city mayor Von Lurenski and chief of police of the city Vladimir Lucan. He found out that Von Lurenski whom publicly was fiercely against gay rights was privately having a secret affair with another man; M Bison also had detailed evidence and records of Vladimir Lucan's shady dealings with criminal organizations. He threatened to release the information if they did not cooperate. So now he had influence in local government and the police department. M Bison made a deal with chief of police Vladimir Lucan. M Bison would broker a big drug deal between the Rejects and the North Elephants. The police would catch them in the act and arrest them, including M Bison. Afterwards, the chief of police was to tell the newspaper that the 5th Street Crew were cooperating with the police and provided law enforcement with the information need to make the bust. M Bison's plan worked to perfection: many top members of both the Rejects and the North Elephants were arrested. The 5th Street Crew members were now known as the snitches and rats; and all the other street gangs went to war against them. They were wiped out. The Rejects and the North Elephants were now weak from all the fighting and from losing top members to death and prison. They were both swallowed by the Shadow. The Shadow was now the lone and powerful gang in town.

.

Gief became an admirer of M Bison; he respected that M Bison was like himself, very brute and violent, but yet possessed a level of intelligence and wisdom that he had never seen before, especially by someone so young. But he also feared and expected M Bison to orchestrate his assignation for the leadership position. He decided without struggle to forfeit the leadership position to M Bison. M Bison addressed his fellow members to accept the leadership and announce his plans and directions for the group: "First off, let's change the name of the group, because we are no longer just a street gang…We are an idea, so we can never be captured or destroy; we are an army, so we can never be threaten or be afraid; we are a society because we are now a brotherhood with our own beliefs."

"What will our name be then?" Asked a Shadow member.

"I like the word shadow. So we will keep that name. We must operate in the shadows and away from the spotlight. Because we must be like the wind to our enemies, they will feel us, hear us, but will never be able to capture or grasp us!" Explained M Bison

"Ha-hoo! Ha-hoo!" yelled Shadow members

"I will add Law at the end; hence, Shadowlaw. Because my father told me to never waste my time playing by the rules. Because THE rules are THEIR rules; money and corruption control the governments around the world. So we will live by our own laws and rules. We won't play by the rules, we will play to win!

"HA-HOO! BISON! BISON! BISON! BISON!"

"From now on, we will become blood brothers!" Says M Bison as he pulls out a knife and hover it over a candle flame; he then held tightly the burning blade; blood dripped from his right hand. "Those who accept to be formally initiated today in the Shadowlaw will take an oath of silence and unbounded loyalty. This oath will now be your life until you die! Those who are not ready for such a commitment should walk out now!" All the members starting with Gief line up and approach M Bison one by one to hold tightly the hot blade and shake M Bison's hand to cement their loyalty into the new family.

The Silent Tiger was very unsettled about young M Bison's quick rise to power; additionally, he fear that Akuma would find out that he did not actually kill Junior's entire family as ordered. M Bison's blunt disrespect of refusing to pay the crime fee to the Black Dragon Society gave the Silent Dragon the excuse he needed to finish the job. He convinced the Dragon Heads that M Bison and the Shadowlaw were growing into a powerful foe and needed to be neutralized before it was too late. Hence, The Black Dragon Society targeted the Shadowlaw for termination. Within a month, a dozen Shadowlaw members came up dead or missing.

"They've killed many of our brethrens, why are we not fighting back?!" asked Gief angrily

"Never make decisions with emotions, especially anger, it clouds the mind and reason. Why fight a battle we can't win?" Answers M Bison

"So we will just stand and do nothing like cowards! Get slaughtered like pigs! I prefer to die on my feet than to live on my knees! You think hiding is the answer?!" Asked Gief

"No! It's part of an overall tactical plan; it would be foolish to fight the Black Dragon Society head on, they are too powerful. The strategy is to create the appropriate conditions to easily conquer the enemy. So for now we will lose a temporary battle to win the war permanently!" Said M Bison, as Gief calmed down and listened intently. Within two weeks, the Shadowlaw site was bombed and burnt to the ground; dozens of burnt dead bodies were found in there but could not be identified. The Shadowlaw and M Bison completely vanished.


	3. The Street Fighter Tournament

**_In Japan_**. Over ten years have passed since the disappearance of M Bison and the Shadowlaw. As Akuma took over more responsibility of the Black Dragon Society outfit, Gouken focused more of his time on developing his two best students: Ryu and Ken. Ryu, brown eyes and black hair, 5'9 with a very athletic frame; a Japanese young man in his late teens, was once a homeless boy who Gouken took in and raised as his own son. Many years ago, Gouken was impressed when he saw a fragile and weak Ryu fighting a group of four boys who had just robbed an innocent woman whom was always nice to Ryu. He did not have any fighting skills, but he fought until he was beaten up and left on the ground; one of the boys snatched his family necklace that was given to him by his parents when they abandon him as a baby. Gouken admired Ryu's character and spirit (which Gouken later calls an extremely competitive spirit that if not controlled, can lead to evil), so he took Ryu in as his adopted child. That same year, Ken, a blonde American young man, also very athletic and the same age and height as Ryu, was the son of a wealthy American real estate developer that accompanied his parents to Japan on a business trip. A spoiled and troubled boy, Ken broke into and tried to steal a sword from Gouken's home one day. Ryu caught Ken in the act of stealing and submitted him to the ground. Gouken felt goodness in Ken's chi and asked his parents to let Ken stay in Japan and train in the martial arts to learn discipline; Ken's parents agreed, they thought it would be a good way for Ken to challenge his energy and aggressiveness. Ken cried, pleaded and argued with his parents to return to the United States with them, but after a long argument he agreed to stay in Japan under the conditions of him having a gi uniform in his favorite color of red that had no sleeves (to show off his muscles) and a matching red headband; Gouken hesitated at first, but eventually agreed when Ken would not budge on his request. Hence, while all the other students in the school, including Ryu, wore white long-sleeved uniforms, Ken stood out with his red sleeveless uniform and red headband. Ken's overconfident, outgoing and loud personality was the opposite to Ryu's quiet confidence and humble demeanor, which is why they became best friends; they balance each other while at the same time pushing and motivating each other to be better thru their high level of brotherly competitiveness.

In a training session, Gouken told Ryu, "Ryu, you try too hard, power is all about balance; it lies between trying and not trying, between having control and surrendering. It is great that you strategize, but you need to learn to let go."

"Ha ha, you try to hard my man" added Ken, "You see, it's like girls, the harder you try the more you fail, you have to let them come to you! Play it cool, man. Get it?"

"SILENCE!" barked Gouken, "There is a difference between being carefree and careless; between letting go and dropping! And you Ken, you are absolutely careless! You are naturally the most gifted student I've seen, if you ever learn to focus, care and challenge yourself, you would be the best fighter in the world!" Gouken kept Ryu and Ken away from the Black Dragon Society; he did not support the direction Akuma was taking the organization, but he never told Goutetsu of Akuma's activities because he still loved and cared for his younger brother.

One day, Goutetsu asked Gouken to choose his best student to represent his teachings in an Asian tournament that was recently announce out of Thailand. Sagat, the Kickboxing champion who easily defeated all top contenders in all weight classes all over Asia was often criticized as being a one dimensional fighter. Although Sagat held the "The Supreme Champion" belt and title which symbolized him as the best fighter in Asia, critics and naysayers said he wasn't as good as the Karate champions out there. He wanted to find a way to prove his critics wrong and prove that he was the best fighter in Asia regardless of martial arts doctrines. Hence, he decided to host a fighting tournament that would host the best fighters in all of Asia.

"I will host a tournament that goes beyond the rules of kickboxing. In fact, there will be no rules; it will be the first mix martial arts tournament in the world, where the best fighters from all styles come to compete. Because there are no rules like a regular street fight, I shall call it the STREET FIGHTER tournament. The fights will consist of three five minutes rounds unless the fight is finished early by knockdown or submission. Each judge will be from a different country." Announced Sagat

Ryu and Ken were constantly competing for the number one ranking spot in the school; the number one rank was switched and changed often between Ryu and Ken in every category; they both were far above the rest of the other students. But much to Ken's dismay, Gouken chose Ryu to fight in the tournament which featured great fighters such as E Honda, Sagat, Adon, Fei Long, Dhalsim, Dan Hibiki, Dee Jay, (whom as one of the best kick boxers in world was personally invited by Sagat to come to Asia and participate), and more. Most of the fighters were well known and proven fighters. Sagat a baldheaded guy with an eye patch covering his left eye, stood 6'8, very muscularly built fighter was considered the best fighter in the world. His native Thailand protégé Adon, stood with an athletic built at 6'4 with light brown hair and was highly considered the top contender for the title. Dee Jay, 6'5, a Jamaica native with braids, and stylish sweat pants, was well known in the kickboxing world for his effective unorthodox fighting style and many people wanted to see him fight Sagat. E Honda, 6'4, 400 pounds, was a fat but very muscular sumo wrestler who won the last eight sumo wrestling championships. Fei Long, a Chinese movie star, was a Legend who won nearly all competitions that he participated in. He stood 5'9, 140 pounds of all muscle; he left competing to teach his form of martial arts in his gyms and on the movie screen; in a television interview he explained his fighting philosophy: "Think of a little boy putting his hands in a fish container, and the fishes scatter. This little boy will keep trying. But now imagine that when the little boy puts his hands in the container, the fishes bites his hand! He will hesitate next time to put his hands in that fish container. This is my philosophy, offense and active defense or counterattacking; the art of punishing your opponent when he attacks. To achieve this, you must adapt to your opponent's movements and attacks; you must act like water and take the shape of any and every situation you are in." Dan Hibiki was a 5'4, 200 pounds Japanese fighter whom grew up in South Korea; he wore a pink gi uniform, is the son of the famous fighter whom pulled out Sagat's left eye out, but who also lost his life fighting Sagat. Dan Hibiki was in the tournament to promote his own fighting style called the 'drunken bird' and to revenge his father's death by defeating Sagat. Dan Hibiki's brand of fighting style had no students or followers; hence, he planned on winning the tournament to prove that his fighting doctrine was the strongest style. Dhalsim stood at 6'6 feet tall from India, trained to stretch his body to amazing lengths; he had fought armies of men by himself to defend his people in India from oppressors; he has mastered and learned to control the natural element of fire through meditation. Ryu was the only unknown fighter in the tournament; he was fighting in his first ever championship tournament; he pretty much trained his whole life and only fought street level fights. Hence, he was a heavy underdog in the tournament. The tournament was held in a large stadium in Thailand in front of tens of thousands of people from around the world.

"You are still a very young and unheard of fighter. Therefore, many people will doubt you and your abilities to win this tournament. You must understand that opinions are not facts and that they are cheap! Judgment often says more about the person doing the judging than about the person or thing being judged." explained Gouken, "When they tell you that you cannot do it and that you cannot be champion; simply reply with the questions: Why not? Why can't I be the best? Why can't I be champion? Then just go for it and show them why you can with your actions."

"Yes sensei; understood!"

**_In Thailand. _**Announcer 1: "This is going to be the tournament of a lifetime. The first ever mixed martial arts tournament in history."

Announcer 2: "Yeah, I'm excited! But we all know who's going to win."

Announcer 1: "Sagat! But we have some great fighters competing, anything can happen."

As the tournament went on, Ryu's performance was a pleasant surprise for the crowd; they were marveled at the skills of this young unknown fighter and cheered and supported him; he became the crowd favorite.

**_Quarterfinals:_**

**_Ryu vs Dhalsim:_** A hard-fought fight that lasted three rounds. At first, Dhalsim used his ability to stretch his body to hit Ryu from afar. With a very long reach advantage, he kept the fight at a distance. Gouken had thought Ryu to master the element of water in order to create what is ironically called fire balls. Ryu started gathering energies forming white fireballs and throwing them at Dhalsim yelling, "HADOUKEN!" Dhalsim tried to counter with his own fire balls which were actual fires, but was too slow compare to Ryu. Shocked by the speed and accuracy of the fireballs, he was desperate to bring the fight close up. There lied the problem, Ryu was a far more efficient and effective fighter in up-close combat than Dhalsim; hence Dhalsim was at a disadvantage throughout the fight. Ryu won an overwhelming unanimous decision victory. The crowd cheered loudly behind the underdog chanting "Ryu! Ryu! Ryu!"

Announcer 2: "Wow, what a performance from this unknown young fighter, nobody expected him to make it this far, to the quarterfinals. And the crowd absolutely loves him. I've heard of people being able to tap into the unseen energies and creating fireballs and such, but this is the first time I've seen it live. Folks, we are dealing with the real deal here, this kid has some serious training under his belt."

Announcer 1: "Yes, very talented indeed and obviously well-trained. The crowd would love to see him win the whole thing, but that's a far stretch."

"Announcer 2: "Yeah Pigs have a better chance of flying than Ryu winning the whole thing, ha ha."

**_E Honda vs Fei Long:_** tough fight that Fei Long finished in the second round by knocking E Honda out with a front forward kick.

Announcer 1: "Fei long's skills are just out of this world!"

Announcer 2: "Yeah, his skills are from a different world."

Announcer 1: "I just said that! Ha ha."

Announcer 2: "ha ha ha. Yes you did, but that's the only phrase that can describe him."

_**Adon vs Sagat:**_

"After I'm done with you, you gonna need an ambulance and a doctor!" Said Adon

"And you gonna need a hearse and a priest!" Replied Sagat

This was considered a grudge match. Adon, once a student and top protégé of Sagat, became arrogant and told the press that he can defeat Sagat. The media had waited a long time for this student versus master fight. Adon fought bravely against his former master, but Sagat took control of the fight at the end of the first round. Sagat jumped in the air and raised his left knee to block a punch by Adon; while still in the air, he raised his right knee and stroke Adon in the chin. Adon fell to the ground unconscious. Boos serenaded around the stadium; although Sagat was fighting in front of his homeland, the crowd detested him because of his arrogance and superiority complex.

Announcer 2: "Wow, the student got schooled by the teacher on this one. Sagat is looking unstoppable right now."

Announcer 1: "Absolutely! I don't see anyone who can stop him; all his fights have finished in the first round! May be Fei Long has a chance against him."

Announcer 2: "Or Dee Jay."

Announcer 1: "Right, I forgot about Dee Jay."

Announcer 2: "Next fight in the quarterfinals is Dee Jay vs Dan Hibiki. Besides Ryu, Dan Hibiki is the biggest underdog in the tournament; he was seen as a joke. I don't know if it is by design or by accident, but his ridiculous 'drunken bird' style is working in this tournament. He has made it into the final eight."

Announcer 1: "Yeah, but Dan has his hands full in this fight. He is facing one of the favorites to win the whole thing in Dee Jay."

**_Dee Jay vs Dan Hibiki:_** "As soon as I entered this competition, first place became unavailable; it is marked 'taken-belong to Dan Hibiki!' So why waste time? I'm giving you one last chance to walk away and go fight someone else for the number two spot. Ok?!" Said Dan Hibiki with an arrogant tone.

"Empty vessels make the loudest sounds, mon!" Replied Dee Jay in a thick Jamaican accent.

"Ah, you trynna screw on me?!"

The fight was a hard fought three-round battle. Dee Jay choked Dan Hibiki unconscious in the third round. Dan Hibiki failed at his goals of avenging his father's death by facing and defeating Sagat and of promoting his fighting style by winning the tournament.

**Semifinals:**

**_Ryu vs Fei Long:_** Hard fought fight with Ryu losing the first round; Fei Long dominated Ryu. Ryu could not figure Fei Long's unusual and unorthodox technique and style. The second round went back and forth until the closing minutes when Ryu took control. Ryu then dominated the third round; he had figure Fei Long out and counter attacked Fei Long's every move and hence using Fei long's own philosophies against him. Ryu won the fight via his spinning kick, yelling "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" knocking Fei long unconscious; he was going to the final round; the crowd screamed with excitement for the young underdog "Ryu! Ryu! Ryu!"

**_Sagat vs Dee Jay:_** In the fighter's waiting area, Dee Jay walked over to Sagat and said in a thick Jamaican accent, "Hey mon, we're up! I'm your next opponent, I…"

"No, you're my next victim!" Replied Sagat cutting Dee Jay off; he got up and turned his back to walk out to the arena.

The match that everybody was waiting for-two kickboxing champions from across the world with different styles. The great fight turned out to be a great disappointment as Dee Jay was stunned early by a flying uppercut by Sagat whom yelled "Tiger uppercut!' in the opening seconds of the first round knocking Dee Jay out cold. "ooohhh" yelled the crowd as they halted into a deep silence, not knowing how to react to what had just happened; this lasted a few seconds as occasional coughs sounded the air. Then as before, the crowd bust with chants of boos.

Announcer 1: "So much for the fight of the century. And my wife thinks I finish too fast?! She should meet Sagat."

Announcer 2: "Can anybody make it pass the first round against this guy? He is simply on another level than everybody else. He has defeated some of the best fighters in the world and makes it look so easy, like man verses boy! I feel bad for Ryu already!"

Announcer 1: "Yeah, this kid Ryu fights extremely intelligently, but he is a fox going against a lion."

**Final:**

**_Ryu vs Sagat:_** "Going against me, your best hope is to look good losing, boy!" Sagat mocked Ryu before the fight. Ryu was beaten up the whole first round and seemed out class and out match by Sagat; Sagat seem to be toying with Ryu; while Ryu was on the ground, Sagat dragged him by the right hand across the arena and then tore off the right sleeve of Ryu's gi and waved the piece of clothe in the air to humiliate him and to taunt the mostly pro-Ryu crowd, which yelled "BOOOO! BOOOO!" Everybody thought that Ryu would go down in the first round like all the other opponents; so it was a shock to everyone that Ryu made it pass the first round. However, the second round was more of the same; Ryu barely escaped the second round causing announcer 1 to say "now he has lost both rounds terribly; I mean it wasn't even close, he needs a knockdown to win the fight, which is not going to happen. I admire his competitiveness, heart and warrior spirit, but somebody should stop this fight before this young man gets hurt even more; it's pointless!" His sentiment was echoed by many people in the crowd whom yelled "Stop the fight! Stop the fight!" The third round started like the first two rounds and Ryu looked like he was well on his way to getting knocked out. And then Sagat hit Ryu with an uppercut while he yelled "Tiger Uppercut!" and Ryu fell half unconscious to the ground. Ryu laid on the ground on his back looking as if he was down for the count. Then he had a flashback: _of his master_ _Gouken dropping a glass ball that shattered all over the floor. Then he dropped a plastic ball that bounced back up. "You see, some people break when they fall in life, others bounce back up higher. It's not about the fall; it's about what you are made of. To have the will that is so strong that it evens all odds; to have the spirit to get back up when you fall; to take all of life's hits but keep going forward; to lose every single round but still keep fighting till the end-that's winning the fight; that's living life. A diamond in the rough is not polished by soft touches; life does not polish great people with soft experiences."_ With that, Ryu slowly got up with a determined but yet calm and relaxed look on his face, as if he had let go of all attachment to victory and glory, fear and anger; he tore of the remaining left sleeve of his gi and signaled with his left index finger (a gesture he learned from Ken in training) for Sagat to come finish him off. In the final minutes of the third round Ryu seem to have gain new life as he started coming back and turned the fight around. Ryu jumped in the air yelling "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku" into a spinning kick, hitting Sagat in the face multiple times as he staggered. Ryu repeated the same spinning kick a second time. Immediately after the second time, Sagat put his hands up to guard a third spinning kick attack, but Ryu instead immediately swept Sagat's feet; as Sagat was in midair falling, Ryu slammed him to the ground with this right hand. They both got up. Ryu was pushed back as he blocked a flying right knee from Sagat. Ryu ducked a high kick and a round house kick from Sagat, then blocked a left punch and a right punch as he counterattacked with a powerful uppercut yelling "SHORYUKEN!" catching Sagat off guard and knocking him unconscious. Ryu's dragon uppercut punch left a bloody scar on Sagat's body. The crowd and the stadium roared with cheers, as they witnessed the heavy underdog defeat the top ranking fighter in the world. Then Ryu lifted his right hand up in victory, the crowd cheered even louder: "Ryu! Ryu! Ryu!"

Announcer 2: "I can't believe what I just saw. Who would have thought this unknown nobody would be crown champion of the Street Fighter tournament?! This unknown underdog went thru the lion's den and came out with the lion's share of respect. He went from being a zero to a hero overnight!"

Announcer 1: "Amongst all the great fighters of this tournament, nobody would have ever believed that he would be the last man standing. He could have given up, he had every excuse to, but he kept on fighting. Absolutely incredible! I'll tell you one thing though, he is not unknown anymore." The next day, the papers called Ryu "The Top Underdog." He returned home to a hero's homecoming from his proud master Gouken and from the whole of Japan; he gained the status of national hero. Everybody in Japan was celebrating Ryu's big achievement except for two people: Akuma, who was very upset that he wasn't chosen by Goutetsu to represent his teachings. And Ken, whom was upset for the same reason; he felt that his master Gouken should have chosen him to compete in the tournament instead of Ryu.

**_In Japan. _**Goutetsu invited Akuma over his house to be the first to hear the news of his decision to make Gouken the next leader of the BDS. Akuma was already upset for not being chosen to represent the organization in the STREET FIGHTER tournament; Goutetsu's heir decision sent Akuma over the top.

"I was the one who grew and increase the power of this organization; I am the one whom the warriors respect and expect to lead them after you!" Yelled Akuma

"You dishonored my wishes, this organization was formed to stop and discourage crime, not to exploit and expand it. You think I'm naïve? I know we can't stop crime altogether, but, the plan was to fight and minimize it today, to create a better future tomorrow; it's called being an optimistic realist. Further, you were forbidden to grow the organization beyond the Asian boarders. You disobeyed my every rule. I loved you like a son, and you betrayed me! You are no longer part of the Black Dragon Society! Consider yourself lucky I don't have you killed." Goutetsu replied with authority.

"Your time is over old man; it's time for a new leadership and a new direction. The BDS obeys me now!" Said Akuma, as he signaled for his Black Dragon Society loyalist to murdered Goutetsu's bodyguards.

"I loved you like a father, but you are in the way of progress; your death will symbolize the end of an old era and the beginning of a new one."

Akuma then fought and easily defeated and killed his now weak elderly master. With tears in his eyes, he then put the prayer beads around his neck to claim supreme leadership of the organization. To cement his leadership, Akuma challenged his older brother to a dual for the leadership position. Gouken refused and tried to plea with his younger brother to share the leadership. Gouken had no interest in the leadership position, but since that was the last wish of his master, he wanted to honor it. Akuma's evil competitive spirit refused to share the leadership position and threaten to kill Gouken's protégés Ryu and Ken if he does not fight. Gouken finally agreed and after a long, intense battle, Akuma defeated and left Gouken for dead and burnt down his house.

During Akuma and Gouken's battle, there was another hard fought battle not too far away. Ryu was known as the toughest young man in Japan and the whole of Asia; he was known as the undisputed champion who had never tasted defeat, but Gouken always told Ryu that he was the better fighter between him and Ken because he was disciplined and focused. But he also said on many occasions that Ken was naturally the more gifted fighter and that if Ken was only half as disciplined and focused as Ryu, Ken would be unstoppable. Ken was jealous that he was not chosen by his master to represent the school's teaching in the STREET FIGHTER tournament. So he challenged Ryu to an all out sparing contest; Ryu, still tired and injured from winning the STREET FIGHTER tournament, accepted the challenge. They went a few miles away from home for the fight. Ryu and Ken sparred often in training but always under the strict supervision and restraint of their master Gouken. On this day, they went all out; Ken was focused and he gave an already battered Ryu the fight of his life and ultimately his first and only defeat. In the fight's final move, as Ryu drew energies to form a fire ball which he threw at ken yelling "HADOUKEN!" Ken ran a short distance towards a tree, jumped and bounced of it into a "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku" spinning kick striking Ryu many times; Ryu injured his head as he fell to the ground half unconscious. Ken untied his headband and tied it around Ryu's head to stop the bleeding. Some may argue that Ruy was fatigued from just winning the Street Fighter tournament; others may say Ryu lost fair and square. In any event, Ryu suffered his first and only lost in his life thus far since training under Gouken's teachings. As they returned from their battle, they saw Akuma walking away from their burning home. As they ran inside, they found their sensei Gouken dead. After a few days, Ken and Ryu parted ways, Ken headed back to the United States and Ryu stayed in Japan. Ken promised Ryu a rematch in the near future; Ryu also made Ken a promise: "I promised I will train even harder, so next time I will defeat you!"


	4. Hunt for Nuclear Weapons

**Present time**

**_In China_**, Zin Li is in the middle of training his daughter Chun Li in the art of fighting. Zin Li, given the nicknamed "Inspector Four Fingers" by his many fans because he is missing one of his fingers on his left hand, is well respected and a top detective in the Hong Kong police force. He is responsible for taking down some of Hong Kong's most violent criminal organizations. He is regarded as a hero in China; his reputation has led to many folktales and legends about his bravery and toughness. One such legend is about a time when he fought and killed a tiger in a zoo to save a little girl that fell into the tigers' den; in the battle, the tiger bit off one of his fingers.

"No physical training today sweetheart, we will meditate today." Says Zin Li

"No! But why?!" asks an annoyed Chun Li. She's a very attractive girl in her mid teens with muscular legs that stands out.

"Because I want you to develop your mind" Zin Li Responds, "I will teach you how to use more of your mind, to tap into the invisible energy of the universe. Then you will be able channel that energy and do things that most other human beings can't; you'll be faster and stronger than the average human being."

"Sounds like an amazing power. This knowledge shouldn't fall into the hands of the wrong people!" Replies Chun Li

"Well, like every other form of energy in life, it can be used for good or evil; it can heal or hurt. Like fire can keep a man warm or burn him. It's all up to how one uses it."

"You've always use it for good, right father?"

"No, I'm not perfect; your father is a man of much responsibility and must do things that are not always so nice." Says Zin Li

"Like what?"

"Some things are best kept a secret. By the way, uncle Gen is coming over for dinner sometime this week."

"Gen?! I haven't seen him in so long. I can't wait!"

Zin Li's cell phone rings, "Hello? Hey, what can I do for you? What? Are you sure?"

Zin Li looks disturbed, "I thought the Shadowlaw organization was destroyed a long time ago? And what are they doing in China of all places? How about M Bison, is he alive?"

Zin Li looks even more disturbed, "The General, uh? But nobody is sure if he's M Bison uh? Well, I will get the Hong Kong police force to launch a full investigation! Listen, I don't care that they are only involved in petty street crimes, they should not be in my country." Zin Li hangs up.

"What's wrong daddy? Who are M Bison and the Shadowlaw?" Asks a concerned Chun Li

"A group of very bad man from the past and from far away; they should not be in my country, they'll up to no good. But don't worry about it honey; it's not important right now, let's get back to meditating. By the way, have you been practicing your English?"

"Well, sort of, I'll start taking my studying seriously."

"Good, it's a very important that you master the English language, I want you to study abroad in the United States next year. I have already contacted my connections at Harvard University and Binghamton University; both are top schools over there."

**_In the United States_**, in the Central Intelligence Agency's (CIA) terrorist watch and intelligence department, a highly efficient and effective unit called the Elite Squad is assigned the task of dismantling the Black Dragon Society; which is currently considered to be the most dangerous criminal/terrorist organization in the world. The Elite Squad is led by what many people calls the blonde triplets, code name: Christopher, Kev and Brian; because they were all young, tall, handsome and blonde men. Kev whom wears nerdy glasses, is an easy going, go lucky kind of guy who always has a smile on his face and is always joking around. Christopher, whom wears designer reading glasses, is very charismatic; a lady's man but is all about the mission and getting things done. He is the leader of the elite squad. Brian is a tough, quiet, serious, very sarcastic, no nonsense kind of guy who barely smiles. Brian, whom usually wears light brown designer sunglasses, is what people would call a man's man. Their mission along with the rest of the Elite Squad is to investigate and disband the Black Dragon Society before they build nuclear weapons.

"Look who it is!" shouted Director Kelly, a tall, slim, pretty and strong looking light brown skinned woman with hazel eyes, in her early forties. "Well, if it aint the blonde triplets!"

"That's not funny anymore boss!" Replies an annoyed Christopher, "Besides Brian, I don't even know the real names of any body here."

"That's for your safety, in this special unit, anonymity is of utmost importance. We investigate and infiltrate the most dangerous organizations in the world; if anyone of you would to defect, the safety of everybody else would be at risk." explains Director Kelly. "Now, how are we coming along with the Intel on the Black Dragon Society and the location of their nuclear facility? Or are we even sure that they have the capabilities to build nuclear weapons?!"

As he clears his throat, "humm humm, well, we have very solid information that the BDS does have nuclear capabilities and they have been secretly meeting with many world class scientists from Iran." Says Kev tentatively as he hands Director Kelly a few pictures.

"Well, use all means and resources of the CIA to locate and disband this threat as soon as possible. We cannot afford to let this organization assemble nuclear weapons!" Director Kelly orders.

A few days later, "We got their location!" says Kev, excitingly. "They're in Hong Kong."

"I'll let the Director know, get the crew ready…we are going to China in a couple of hours and a second unit will follow five hours behind us as backup and reinforcement." said Christopher.

As the Elite Squad is boarding the helicopters, Christopher goes to a vending machine. "Damn, not enough. Anyone of you losers has a quarter?" asks Christopher.

"Nope, I only carry hundred dollar bills!" replies Brian

"Yeah, you mean hundred pennies!" snaps Christopher, "I just don't like you!"

"It's ok…your girlfriend likes me."

"I got a quarter." Says Kev. As he opens his wallet, a black and white picture of a beautiful young woman with a beautiful smile that exposed her slightly chipped front tooth, falls to the ground. Christopher picks it up and asks,

"Who's that?"

"The love of my life" replies Kev, grabbing the picture away from Christopher.

Christopher's black cell phone ring, "Hey baby, how are you doing?"

While talking to his girlfriend on the phone, a beautiful CIA personnel name Jennifer walks by. Jennifer has a very athletic body and long blonde hair. She says "Everything is set; we are ready to go when you are."

"We'll be ready to go as soon as 'Mr. Let's make love and not war' gets off the phone." Snaps Brian. That makes Jennifer giggle as she walks away and looking at Brian extensively. Christopher stares and looks Jennifer up and down from the back.

"Do you wanna sleep with every woman you see?" asks Brian

"No, just all the beautiful ones" replies Christopher as he presses the phone to his chest so his girlfriend on the other end wouldn't here the comment "Ok, have to go baby; I'll see you soon." He says as he hangs up.

"Well, at least try not to sleep with my woman!" says Brian

"Your relationship with Jennifer is a direct violation in this Elite Squad; it goes against policy! You're the one that's always telling me to not let women get to my head." Explains Christopher forcefully

"She's not just any woman; I think I really love this one." Says Brian as he looks at Jennifer moving her hair from her face while talking to another Elite Squad member. Brian has a flashback lying in bed with Jennifer in the early mornings:

"_We shouldn't be doing this! I am engaged to a great man, and dating fellow Elite Squad members is against CIA policy!"_

"_You call your boyfriend a man? He's too soft to be a man!"_

"_Wait! Are you say my fiancé is gay?!"_

"_No!, I'm saying he's a lesbian!"_

_Christine laughs! "He's just very in tune with his feminine side, OK?!"_

"_I can be too, if that's what you want! Just don't tell the guys!"_

"_Haha, if only the guys knew that Mr. Tough guy had a soft spot!" replied Jennifer._

"You? in love? I can't believe I just heard that! And I thought you were just a coldhearted bastard! Well don't let this love of yours interfere with the mission Mr. lover-man." Says Christopher as he turns around and yells to the other Elite Squad members: "Alright, let's move it!"

In the helicopter, "So M Bison and the shadowlaw are back? He's looking all grown up; look at these pictures" asks Christopher as he passes Brian a picture of a tall, lightly bearded man wearing a gray suit and burgundy red tie with The Bison Symbol clipped on to it, and wearing a matching burgundy red Kangol hat; he is accompanied by a couple of henchman.

"The Shadowlaw is not a relevant organization; they're only involved in petty street level crimes." Replies Brian "Besides, we're not even sure that this is M Bison, this figure is only known as The General."

"I agree." Says Christopher, "but when a guy like Bison pops up after all these years, you have to keep an eye on him, especially when he was spotted all the way in China recently."

"Who's M Bison?" asks Kev

"M Bison is a ghost from the past, an urban legend of a sort," explains Christopher, "he is supposed to be the arch enemy of Akuma and the BDS. He was believed to have been killed by the BDS a long time ago when he was still only a teenager."

"Yeah, he's supposed to be a mastermind, the kind of evil genius you always see in the movies," adds Brian. "But I think he's overrated; he's just a street level punk if you ask me. Nothing we should worry about."

"Oh really? Then why are everybody so nervous about his reappearing act?" asks Kev

"Because he's a Viagra Actor!"

"A Viagra Actor? What and why is that?"

"Because he's a dickhead acting hard!"

"Ha ha, oh, ok. Hey, have you guys seen this Youtube video?" asks Kev, as he gives the other guys his black cell phone.

"Do you watch porn on company phone too?" asks Brian

"Only when no one's watching."

"Ha ha, good one Kev" Says Christopher

Jennifer smiles at Kev who shyly looks down as he smiles back

In the Youtube video is a manly shaped but very large muscular green beast with brownish orange hair on its head and chest, forearms and front of legs; he is wearing brown shorts; it is slowly creeping in the dark and then attacks a horse in a ranch and eats it, "they're calling it Blanka. Its existence was only confirmed through word of mouth, but now we have a video of it eating a horse somewhere in Brazil." Says Kev

"The video looks fake to me." comments Christopher "What I really wanna see is the video of Balorg biting his opponent's ear off and losing the heavyweight belt!"

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen; he was completely winning that boxing match…now his career is done. He'll never fight in the ring again…what a waste!" Brian says with a disgust look on his face.

"I got it here" Said Kev as he gives Christopher his phone. In it shows a diesel a boxer with dark brown skin biting the right ear of his opponent.

"Wow, he really bit his whole ear off. You guys know I met him once?" Christopher says proudly. "He's actually a nice guy in person; he even let me put my arms around his neck for a picture!"

"Ooh wow! Let me ask you a question: while you had your arm around his neck, did he let you hold his penis also? Did he look deep in your eyes? Uh Groupie?!" asks Brian sarcastically

"Uggg, I hate you!" says Christopher, "Anyways, how far are we from the BDS headquarter location."

"ETA is 45 minutes." Answers Kev


	5. Spies and Deception

**_In China. _**The CIA arrives at a location near the Black Dragon Society's headquarter in Hong Kong, China. "You know the drill, split up. We'll rendezvous back here in 37 minutes. Set your watches!"

Everybody set their watches. "This is a dangerous mission, use extreme prejudice if need be and engage the enemy at will. I'll take alpha team. Brian, take team Beta, Kev, you have team Omega." Orders Christopher.

The Elite Squad splits into small groups: Jennifer, Brian and 10 other members runs off together; Kev and a group of seven take off together; Christopher leads a group of nine members. The Elite Squad engages the Black Dragon Society henchmen in a severe gun fight; members of both sides are injured and killed. The Black Dragon Society is severely weakened by the surprise attack. Christopher finds the record keeping room which is filled with high tech computers. He runs toward and kicks one Black Dragon Society guard; he sweeps the feet of another and while on the ground, he chocks him with his legs. There are two scared Iranian Scientist in the room; Christopher approaches one of them and holds him by the collar, "Where are the nuclear weapons?!"

"What are you talking about? There aren't any nuclear weapons!"

"Stop lying to me! You were brought here to help the BDS build nuclear weapons!" yells an impatient and frustrated Christopher.

"No! We are pharmaceutical researchers! We know nothing about nuclear weapons!"

The other Scientist runs out the room, Christopher punches the one he is holding, knocking him unconscious; he then walks over to one of the two huge main Black Dragon Society computers that are right next to each other. He reviews different computer folders and files looking for information on the nuclear weapons, when he stumbles across something that leaves him in shock and speechless for a brief moment. He presses his earpiece and says urgently, "Guys this is a trap! We've been compromised! I repeat this is a trap! M Bison….." BANG! Christopher grabs his left shoulder in pain, then BANG! BANG! Christopher falls to the ground. A hand in black gloves of a person standing in the door entrance lowers a smoking 9mm pistol. As Brian is heard on the telecommunication device attached to Christopher's ears "Chris repeat!" static "I did not comprehend!" static "Chris repeat!" static; Christopher laying on his left side, slowly looks up and tries to say something, but falls unconscious. The unidentified person walks over and uses the other main computer next to the one that Christopher was using and goes thru the files and identified a master list of all the Black Dragon Society leaders-the Dragon Heads (pictures, address and other information); the person scans the screen with a burgundy red cell phone. The information is then sent to The General. In a secret shadowlaw location in Hong Kong, The General rallies the Shadowlaw henchmen and gives directions:

"It's time! I forwarded each group their respective targets, leave no house unburned! Have no mercy! If you need to take out bystanders to get your target, then consider them collateral damage! And take no prisoners!" He pulls down the military green ski mask that is sitting on his head over his face.

"Ha-hoo! Ha-hoo!" yells all the hyped Shadowlaw soldiers.

Shadowlaw members dressed in military green attire and wearing matching military green ski masks with M Bison's skull symbol attached to them, heavily armed with automatic rifles such as AK-47s and M-16s, grenades and swords go to different locations where the Dragon Heads resides and kill all of them and set their locations on fire. The Hong Kong atmosphere is one of complete chaos. People are in a state of panic because there seems to be gunshots and fires everywhere. Some of the Shadowlaw members arrive at the Black Dragon Society's secret headquarters and engages both the CIA and the Black Dragon Society; hence, there is a three way gunfight at the location. The General, Vega and a group of Shadowlaw henchmen heads to Zin Li's house. Chun Li, Zin Li and a longtime family friend name Gen are caught completely off guard, as they are having a late diner together. The General breaks the front door down. He attacks Zin Li; while a group of henchmen attack Chun Li and Gen.

Chun Li falls into a windmill sweeping the feet of the first attacker; in one motion turning upside down on one hand while spinning into an air flare kick knocking down three other attackers. She got on her feet and hit several henchmen with her lightning fast kick.

In a weaponry room in the house, Vega comes across a wall full of martial arts weapons such as swords, knives and masks, including a sliver mask of a dragon, one of a golden tiger and another of a bronze devil that is accompanied by a glass case that contains martial arts style claws; Vega breaks the glass case and put the martial arts style claws on his left hand; he leaves the room and attacks Chun Li. After an intense battle, and with the help other Shadowlaw henchmen, Vega stabs Chun Li in the abdomen and she falls to the ground half unconscious.

"NOOO!" Yells Zin Li as he turns his back to the General running towards Chun Li. He fights four Shadowlaw henchmen and takes a pot full of hot liquid and throws it at their direction. The hot liquid hit Vega on the left side of face causing severe burns.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Yells Vega as he falls to his knees grabbing his face in agony.

Zin Li continues to use the pot as a weapon as he fights the henchmen. The General grabs Zin Li from the back and suplex power slams him on a dining table, breaking it in half. Zin Li lay on the ground unconscious. Shadowlaw members pour gasoline over the house and set it on fire. The General looks at Chun Li, whom is unconscious and covered in her own blood and yells at Vega, "IDIOT! We needed her alive!" Chun Li is left to die; Gen lays on the ground barely moving and Zin Li is kidnapped.

**_In the Black Dragon Society's headquarters_**, Christopher lies on the ground bleeding and dying from his bullet shot wounds on his back and left shoulder; Brian, in another area in the building, is fighting both the Shadowlaw and the Black Dragon Society Members. He does a half back flip kicking a Black Dragon Society member as he bounce back forward kicking another member. He punches a Shadowlaw henchman three times and body slams that member. Jennifer then attacks Brian. "Jennifer…what are you doing?" demands a shocked Brian.

"My name is not Jennifer or Kimberly like told you; my name is Cammy!"

"What? What are you talking about?!"

"I'm sorry, I really cared for you if that means anything now, but this mission is more important than our love!" She says with a companionate look on her face as she kicks Brian thru a window; Brian falls five stories high and lays unconscious on the ground outside the building.

Kev is in another location in the building fighting four members of the Black Dragon Society. He runs and jumps while he kicks two different Black Dragon Society members in one motion; immediately, as he lands, he grabs the 9mm pistol of another member and punches him in the ribs breaking them; then he takes that member's gun and shoots another attacking member in the face. Kev stops and looks at his watch. Cammy still in the same area as before, helps other Shadowlaw members tie up the Black Dragon Society henchmen who are still alive: she also help them set up C4 explosives all over the building. She takes out her burgundy red phone and dials a number, "Everything is set! Yes, the plan is going smoothly; all the pieces are falling into place like you said. Ok. I'll meet you back at our location in a few." Then she and the Shadowlaw members walk out the building; Cammy pushes the red button on a detonator. The whole building explodes behind her as she walks away without looking back.

**_In a secret Shadowlaw location_**, Zin Li wakes up from his unconscious state; the room is dark and he can't move my arms because he is helplessly tied to a chair! How did this happen he ponders? He was always careful, always two steps ahead of his enemies! He mastered deceit; He climbed to the top though his cunning ways. Heck, he made a whole nation believe that he is some kind of a hero But he made one mistake, Zin Li whispers to himself-he went against his instincts, and now he's paying the price for this crucial mishap. Wait! Someone else is in the room, Its The General, and Zin Li shouts at him "M Bison you coward, look at me!"

The General takes off the ski mask that is covering his head, revealing his Mohawk hairstyle, replies simply: "I am not Bison, my name is Zangief!"

**Back at the Black Dragon Society headquarters**, the second unit of CIA agents and medical responders arrives and cautiously walks around the still burning building looking for survivors. Outside the building, an unconscious Brian has an oxygen mask on his face and is carried on a stretcher with his shirt off as the medical staff members treat his wounds and injuries; on his right shoulder is a tattoo of an American flag. Inside the building, one agent comes across the half burnt but turned-on computer that Christopher was looking at before he was shot from the back. In it, shows a black and white picture of a beautiful young woman with a wide smile that showed her slightly chipped front tooth. The title of the file is "_The M Bison Files_"and the title of the picture is "_M Bison's grandmother_". {_As he opens his wallet, a black and white picture of a beautiful young woman with a beautiful smile that exposed her slightly chipped front tooth, falls to the ground. Christopher picks it up and asks,_ "_Who's that?"_ _"The love of my life" replies Kev, grabbing the picture away from Christopher}-{"Is that my parents?" asked young Mark as he pointed to a black and white picture of a young couple on the wall…._ _The picture next to that one was of a beautiful young woman with a welcoming beautiful smile; she had a slightly broken front tooth_}. _{Mark lived in poverty but was happy; he became very attached to his grandmother}._

**In the secret Shadowlaw location**, a serious, straight-faced Kev walks in, with a towel around his neck, as he dry his wet dark brunet hair, that he had just finished washing off the artificial blonde color, says "I've been waiting a long time for this moment Zin Li, or should I call you, 'The Silent Tiger'! It's time for you to answer for the murder of my family"; he drops his fake reading glasses to the ground and steps on it. _{"No, I'm not perfect; your father is a man of much responsibility and must do things that are not always so nice…Some things are best kept a secret…" Said Zin Li}. {Junior and the Silent Tiger fought a tough fight in which the Silent Tiger's left pinky finger was cut off}-{Zin Li, given the nickname "Inspector Four Fingers" by his many fans because he is missing one of his fingers on his left hand}. {As Junior climbed the organizational latter, he made many enemies. One of which, was a young and ambitious warrior known as the Silent Tiger; very few people knew his actual identity because he normally wore a golden mask of a tiger}-{In a weaponry room in the house, Vega comes across a wall full of martial arts weapons such as swords, knives and masks, including a sliver mask of a dragon, one of a golden tiger and another of a bronze devil}._

A shock Zin Li/Silent Tiger says "Bi, Bi, Bi, Bison…?"

Kev/M Bison replies: "What?! Did you think I'd fall? You think you can stop a man like me?! You've fooled the people of China into thinking that you are some kind of a hero because you took down many powerful criminal organizations. But I know the truth! You did so to rid yourself and the Black dragon Society of the competition!"

"You think you can get away with this?!" demands Zin Li/Silent Tiger

"I did!"

"The Black Dragon Society will..."

"The Black Dragon Society is gone! You see, my strategy was simple; I simply followed the rules of warfare and strategy. First law of warfare is to know thy enemy, second law is to know thyself, and third law is to know what thy enemy knows of thyself. I have two main enemies, The Black Dragon Society and the United States Government because as the sole superpower, it is the only government capable of stopping my plans for global domination. By working in the CIA, I posed as an ally but worked as a spy. I was able to collect information on the US Government and on the other important governments around the world; I collected this information thru the CIA's secret files on them. I need that information to strategize and implement my New World Takeover (NWT) initiative of controlling all world governments through a one world governmental system. I was also able to know what they knew of me and the Shadowlaw. I led the CIA deep down the wrong path; I used Zangief as a decoy, he posed as me, which allowed me to operate in the system without raising any suspicion. I used their technology and resources to gather extensive information on the Black Dragon Society. I then reorganized and embellished the facts and fed the CIA false information about the Black Dragon Society having nuclear weapons; your organization became the number one threat to, focus and target of the CIA and the United States Government. _{"Well, use all means and resources of the CIA to locate and disband this threat as soon as possible. We cannot afford to let this Organization assemble nuclear weapons!" Director Kelly orders}_.

"How did the CIA allow you to join them?" asks Zin Li/Silent Tiger

"A year after I vanished, when I was still a boy, I ordered Zangief to kidnap and kill an American exchange student in Russia whom somewhat resembled me; I colored my hair blonde and wore his glasses to look like him and I entered the United States with his papers. At that point, it was easy to maneuver in the system; I got the required qualifications to join the CIA. As I was maneuvering my way into the CIA, I ordered the Shadowlaw to remain underground." Explains M Bison.

"For what purpose?" asks a confused Zin Li/Silent Tiger

"Well, we're back to the rules of warfare and strategy. A wise man once said that 'the greatest impediment to discovery is not ignorance, but the illusion of knowledge.' My aim was to control my enemies' perception of reality, because to have an effective and efficient strategy in war, it is of utmost importance to direct what the enemy underestimates and what he overestimates. If the opponent underestimates a situation, then complicated moves will completely throw him off guard. Start off with simple and stupid maneuvers because the enemy will expect simple and stupid moves, but when a complicated, complex and sophisticated maneuver is produced, the opponent will be thrown off guard and off balance; he will not know what to expect or how to respond. Each apparent stupid maneuver serves as bait to draw the opponent into the sophisticated trap. On the other hand, when the opponent overestimates the situation, his mind exaggerates every simple move. Hence, start with a complex, strange and exaggerated strategy, but then strike the opponent with simple and straight forward moves. When simple moves and actions are utilized, the enemy will hesitate and over analyze the situation; he will expect something deeper, more complicated and more meaningful coming. This will keep the opponent off guard and completely off balance."

"I don't understand?" Says the Silent Tiger

"Well to put it simply, it's the reason you're helplessly tied to a chair! You see, my goal was to make the CIA underestimate the Shadowlaw and overestimate the Black Dragon Society. Hence, we played weaker than we were, until it was time to attack. We played dead and resurrection. After we faked our deaths and vanished, we were secretly and quietly building and recruiting some of the most powerful men and women amongst our ranks; so while outwardly looking as if we were dead and gone, the Shadowlaw grew stronger. When we resurrected, we looked like a mindless zombie; we looked weak and unorganized, like a street level gang doing petty crimes. I knew that would lead our enemies to underestimate us and at the same time draw attention away from our true point of attack. _{"Who's M Bison?" asked Kev…"he's supposed to be a mastermind, the kind of evil genius you always see in the movies," adds Brian. "But I think he's overrated; he's just a street level punk if you ask me. Nothing we should worry about"). _We kept up this façade of weakness until I was able to identify all of the leaders of the Black Dragon Society-the Dragon Heads. By then I caused the CIA to overestimate the Black Dragon Society and every simple move your organization made became a big threat; your organization's every meaningless actions were seen as important and complex events. For example, meeting with Iranian scientists was automatically linked with building nuclear weapons; while the truth was that your organization was meeting with the scientists simply to research and treat post traumatic stress disorder on your members." _{As he clears his throat, "humm humm, well, we have very solid information that the BDS does have nuclear capabilities and they have been secretly meeting with many world class scientists from Iran." Says Kev tentatively as he hands Director Kelly a few pictures}-{"Stop lying to me! You were brought here to help the BDS build nuclear weapon!" yells an impatient and frustrated Christopher. "No! We're pharmaceutical researchers! We know nothing about nuclear weapons!"}. _

"The Black Dragon Society was too strong and powerful to attack head on; hence, I force the hands of the CIA, another enemy, to attack and weaken it. After the CIA weakened it, I ordered the Shadowlaw to go on a full assault and crushed it completely by first taking out all of the Dragon Heads and then wiping out all of the other members; we gave it no chance to counterattack and engage us in a long drawn out war." _{"So we will just stand and do nothing like cowards! Get slaughtered like pigs! I prefer to die on my feet than to live on my knees! You think hiding is the answer?!" Asked Gief…."No! It's part of an overall tactical plan; it would be foolish to fight the Black Dragon Society head on, they are too powerful. The strategy is to create the appropriate conditions to easily conquer the enemy. So for now_ _we will lose a temporary battle to win the war permanently!" Said M Bison}_

M Bison takes a deep breath and looks away for a second and says "However, my plan is not completed; your boss, the man who gave you the order to kill my family-Akuma, was never found. So before I kill you, tell me where Akuma is"

"You dare challenge Akuma, he will destroy you! Akuma is a lion, the king of the jungle!" says the Silent Tiger aggressively

"He may be the king of the jungle, he may be a lion," replies M Bison, "but he is now a lone lion swimming in the ocean circled by sharks. And in the ocean, the sharks are the kings! Now where's Akuma. "

"I took an oath of honor; No amount of pain will make me break my oath of loyalty!" Explains the Silent Tiger

"A lot of people say that, until the pain starts!" Says Zangief as he grabs a butcher knife. "Now spill your guts before we do!"

"It's a waste of time, feed him to the beast!" says M Bison as he walks away.

A surprised Zangief asks, "But don't we need him to get information on Akuma?

M Bison stops, turns around, "A man like that will never talk, no matter how much we torture him."

"Then what do we do? We can't afford to spend too much time searching for Akuma, because he is sure to rebuild the Black Dragon Society and come for revenge."

"Fear not, I will force his hand and use bait to have Akuma come to us.

"How boss?" asks Zangief

"Akuma was reportedly extremely upset for not being chosen to participate in the mixed martial arts tournament called STREET FIGHER in Asia some years back. I will anonymously host an underground fighting tournament similar to that one; it will be a continuation of the first tournament and I will call it: STREET FIGHTER II: THE WORLD WARRIOR TOURNAMENT. It will be bigger than the first tournament; it will go beyond the borders of Asia and host the best fighters from around the world of any fighting doctrine to determine who the greatest warrior in the world is. A great but proud and arrogant warrior like Akuma will absolutely not be able to resist, he will take the bait; he will come to us. More importantly, I will use this tournament as the stage to launch The New World Takeover."

"Absolutely genius plan boss. Your traps are always so simple but yet very sophisticated. Feed him to the beast!" Orders Zangief.

"Wait….I spared your life a long time ago…! Please don't harm my daughter Chun Li !" Yells the Silent Tiger

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. You of all people should know that a man is more ready to repay an assault than a favor! I ordered the capture of both Chun Li and yourself; I planned on torturing her to get you to snitch on Akuma. Akuma extorted the worst criminal organizations in the world, so he became paranoiac and had grown to only trust you, hence he gave only you the location to his secret home. But Vega was too zealous and critically injured Chun Li, rendering her useless to me. She's most likely dead by now, and if she is alive, well don't worry, I'll take good care of her, like you took good care of my family! But you should worry about yourself right now; for your death is going to be very slow and painful! You once outsmarted my brother and it spelled his doom; I have now outsmarted you and, well let me spell it for you: D-O-O-M motherfucker!" Replies M Bison as he and Zangief turn and walk out the room.

"No! No! Don't touch her! I kill yooouuu!"

At that, Shadowlaw henchmen brought in a covered cage with a creature making beastly sounds and roars inside. The henchmen unlock the cage and runs towards the door to get out of the room. The beast named Blanka busts out the cage door rolling in a ball form in the air as it lands on the last of the henchmen and bits his back; Blanka takes its time to devour the henchmen whom screams in horror until he dies; the other henchmen manage to get out of the room and close the door.

"No! No! No!" says the Silent Tiger as he tries wildly to free himself loose from the chair that he is tied to. The chair tips over and he falls to the ground; he stares helplessly as the beast is startled by the sound of the Silent Tiger falling and slowly turns its head towards him.

Blanka then slowly moves towards the Silent Tiger while never taking its eyes of him as it groans. The Silent Tiger is in absolute shock and terror! Blanka than Jumps, attacks (as the Silent Tiger screams in horror), kills and slowly eats the Silent Tiger.

In front of a mirror, M Bison slowly, delicately and proudly puts on his grandfather's and father's military uniform and then walks out to address his henchmen. As he walks to the podium, Shadowlaw henchmen salute him; at the podium, he stands a few flights above his men. To Bison's right stands Zangief in a military muscle shirt with his arms cross; to his left stands Vega, his right hand holding his clawed left hand to his chest; now he wears a sliver mask that only covers the disfigured left side of his face; next to Vega stands Cammy in her tight military green uniform with her arms rest on her waist.

"Today we have crushed and destroyed our main enemy: The Black Dragon Society!" Says Bison to wild applauds and chants. "Today, we have gathered enough information from the CIA to make an effective and efficient attack on all world governments in order to implement the New World Takeover (NWT) initiative-a one world government system with the Shadowlaw as the controlling body!" Applause fills the room with chants of "Ha-hoo! Ha-hoo!" "Today we have become the most powerful and feared organization in the world and this is just the beginning! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Thunderous applause! While bumping his right fist to his chest and then raising his open hand up in the air, Zangief yells, "All hail Emperor M Bison!" and all the Shadowlaw members responds in like motion: "Bison! Bison! Bison! Bison! Bison!" M Bison crosses his arms and slowly nods his head in agreement, moving his head from left to right as he gazes over the chanting crowd.

**_At a hospital in Washington DC, USA_**, Director Kelly walks in Brian's room. "How ya feeling Guile?"

Brian/Guile, "What are you doing? We don't use real names in this unit!"

"The government disbanded the unit, Guile. M Bison was able to infatuate your unit to an extent that is unprecedented. There is a full investigation on all unit members. At the present time, you are no longer with the CIA. Sorry kiddo!" Replies Director Kelly

"How's Christopher…I…I…I mean Charlie doing?" asks a concerned Guile

"Charlie….Charlie didn't make it Guile….two shots to the back and one to the left shoulder from Kev AKA M Bison! We got the murder footage from a surveillance camera in the building! We can't even give him a proper burial because his body disappeared in the explosion, which ended the video feed. I'm sorry; I know your friendship goes way back to childhood and that he was your best friend. M Bison played us like a game of cards."

Guile lays his head on the pillow and closes his eyes in grief, fighting back the tears.

"Another thing, there was a shadow of someone outside the room just before the explosion; we're not sure who it was. Anyways, don't worry Guile; you're a great soldier and I never questioned your loyalty," Says Director Kelly while walking out the room. She stops at the door and turns and says, "So I made some phone calls and when you feel better, I already have a gig ready for you with the US Airforce as a pilot…I know you love flying."


	6. Street Fighter 2: Black Card Invitation

**One Year Later**

Many selected fighters around the world starts receiving personalized invitations to a highly secretive and exclusive underground mixed martial arts tournament. The invitation comes in the form of black cards; on the cover of the cards are yellowish red writings that states, "Street Fighter II" and sky blew letters that says, "The World Warrior Tournament"; inside the cards are personalized messages. This random and mysterious phenomenon is known in the underground world as _The Black Card invitation._ In China and the United States, Chun Li and Guile receives cards that read: "As one of the best fighters in the world, you are invited to participate in the STREET FIGHTER II: THE WORLD WARRIOR TOURNAMENT. Fighters include M BISON" Guile crumbles the card with his right hand as he stands in front of a fighter jet with his new high-top hair style. _{"Charlie….Charlie didn't make it Guile….two shots to the back and one to the left shoulder from Kev AKA M Bison! We got the murder footage from a surveillance camera in the building! We can't even give him a proper burial because his body disappeared in the explosion, which ended the video feed. I'm sorry; I know your friendship goes way back to childhood and that he was your best friend._ _M Bison played us like a game of cards"}_.

**_In Thailand. _**In a public training session, Sagat whom has a large scar from his left lower abdomen to his upper right chest is shadow boxing in front of the press and reporters as he trains. The front door opens and Balrog walks in, flashes from cameras lights up the room as the reporters are stunned as to what is happening. Balrog approaches Sagat and hands him a black card that says: "As FORMER champion, you are invited to participate in the STREET FIGHTER II: THE WORLD WARRIOR TOURNAMENT for a chance to regain your title and your honor as the best fighter in the world. Fighters include RYU." Sagat angrily drops the card as he Mau Tai kicks a punching bag; camera flashes lights up the room. _{He counterattacked with a powerful uppercut yelling "SHORYUKEN!" catching Sagat off guard and knocking him unconscious. Ryu's dragon uppercut punch left a bloody scar on Sagat's body}._

**_In the United States. _**A drunken Ken is with his intoxicated friends in his private penthouse celebrating his bachelor party with many celebrities, famous athletes, and half naked strippers dancing. One of the strippers, a beautiful young blonde woman (Cammy) dressed in a military green one piece swimming suit and wearing a burgundy military beret with The Bison Symbol attached to it, seductively approaches Ken. She sits next to Ken and begins to caress his chest and kisses him on the neck; then she pulls his right hand toward her breast and put a black card in it, as she gets up and walks away smiling; the card states: "It is rumored that you defeated Ryu and therefore are the true champion of STREET FIGHTER. To settle this dispute, you are invited to the STREET FIGHTER II: THE WORLD WARRIOR TOURNAMENT. Fighters include RYU and AKUMA." Ken stops grinning while he sits in a distant silence as everybody else around him is celebrating and having fun. "Hey, what's wrong buddy; don't tell me you're having second thoughts now, it's too late!" says his wedding best man playfully.

"I have to put everything on hold." Ken replies in a low voice.

"What?! What do you mean, your wedding is tomorrow dude!?"

"I have unfinished business to settle; an old promise that I need to keep." _{Ken promised Ryu a rematch in the near future}-{As they returned, they saw Akuma walking away from their burning home._ _As they ran inside, they found their sensei Gouken dead}_.

**_In Japan. _**An angry and tormented looking Ryu, stands over two bloodied men lying on the ground. Ryu then raises his right leg straight up, kicking a third man in the chin that attacked him and in the same motion sticking a fourth man on the right shoulder as he brings his leg down. All four men now lays on the ground mourning out of pain; it is the same group of guys that had jumped and beat Ryu up when they were little boys on the day that Gouken adopted him. Ryu then walks over to one of the guys, bends over and snaps his old family necklace back. Then a stranger wearing a hat and a mask (Vega) amongst all the people that circled Ryu to watch the fight approaches him, bows and hands him a black card that states: "As Champion of STREET FIGHTER, It is rumored that you were defeated and therefore lost your status as true champion to your sparring partner Ken. To settle this dispute once and for all, you are invited to defend your title against the world's best fighters in the STREET FIGHTER II: THE WORLD WARRIOR TOURNAMENT. Fighters include KEN and AKUMA." Ryu tucks the card and the family necklace away in his torn up gi and takes out Ken's old red headband; he lowers his head as he slowly ties the headband around his head. While still holding the headband, he slowly raises his head up and stares blankly straight ahead. _{Ryu also made Ken a promise: "I promised I will train even harder, so next time I will defeat you!"}-{As they returned, they saw Akuma walking away from their burning home. As they ran inside, they found their sensei Gouken dead}_.

**_THE END_**

**_Top Underdog Production/_**

**_Righetti Joseph_**_/righettijoe_


End file.
